Rock a by baby Harry?
by Megan Radcliffe
Summary: Ron has to cast a spell for homework, and experiments on Harry, But it goes terribly wrong... how will the trio deal with fights, tantrums, and much more ...


Rock a by baby ... Harry?

Ron has to cast a spell for homework, and experiments on Harry, But it goes terribly wrong... how will the trio deal with fights, tantrums, and much more ...

Chapter One - Spell gone bad

Inspiration from Obliviate's 'Harry Potter and the Punishment for Immaturity'! Read it! It's really good! Funny and exciting!

Thank you to all my BETA's! That's you Riley, Ellen, Marita, Steph, Rachel and Adriana! This story has come such a long way!

Please Review!

i Disclaimer: Everything from Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's...sheds tear /i 

hr 

center strong Rock a by baby...Harry?

Chapter 1

Spell gone bad /center /strong 

"That was the most boring Transfiguration class i ever! /i " said Ron that afternoon; it was just after Transfiguration and Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading back to the common room to put their books away before dinner.

"Just because you got in trouble for not practicing what McGonagall gave us to do in class," said Hermione reasonably.

It was true, Ron had been in trouble that afternoon by Professor McGonagall for not practicing turning the toads they were given into miniature princes and as a result, had extra homework to do that night. Hermione – as usual was the only one in the class who mastered the spell to utter perfection. Harry had managed the head and torso of a prince, but the legs were still those of a toad.

"It was boring! Wasn't it Harry?" protested Ron nudging Harry.

"Huh? Uh-yeah great weather, I'm gonna go that way," he said, pointing in front of them and running off to the portrait hole.

Hermione looked at Ron questioningly, and Ron just shrugged.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, i Hopeless /i she thought to herself.

After dinner Harry was feeling much better and was paying a lot more attention to the conversations that were going on—mostly between Ron and Hermione.

"Ron! Do your homework now so it's out of the way!" argued Hermione.

"Yeah Ron!" said Harry sarcastically, "Be a good boy and do your homework, you know you will feel much better when it's done."

"Shut up Harry!" said Hermione and Ron in unison.

"Alright, Alright! Jeez, lighten up guys it's just homework," mumbled Harry taken aback.

"You know what? I'll do it!" Snapped Ron suddenly, "Just to make her majesty happy." Ron bowed mockingly.

Hermione looked satisfied, ignoring Ron's rude remark.

"But Harry's my Guinea Pig!" added Ron abruptly.

Harry groaned.

The common room was empty when the three Gryffindor's entered the portrait hole.

"Alright, no blowing me up or turning me into a frog," said Harry to Ron while Hermione went to sit in an armchair by the fire to watch. He stood back and Ron withdrew his wand.

" i Tranformus /i ," he muttered pointing his wand at Harry.

There was a flash of blue light and everything went black, Harry felt himself fall to the ground...

hr 

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his friends, puzzled by their shocked expressions he had only been out for two minutes, big deal!

He stood up and found that Ron and Hermione were both taller.

"Oh my God! Ron what have you done?!" said Hermione obvious shock showed on her face.

"What?" Harry said but pressed his hand to his mouth; his voice was high and…he couldn't even describe it! So, let's just say it was...well, squeakier.

"Oh no Ron this is bad!" said Hermione, "Oh no, Oh no! How do we change him back? Oh God! Ron you-you-argh!" It was never like Hermione to swear. She paced around the room, thinking hard.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" yelled Harry, this was all too freaky…

"Harry-er-come here," said Hermione. She conjured a mirror, grabbed Harry's wrist and led him to it.

"I can walk!" said Harry angrily snatching his wrist from Hermione.

He looked into the mirror. i No, /i he thought, i No way! This can't be happening! This is a dream… yeah just a dream, I'll pinch myself and it'll be over … /i Harry stared in shock at the mirror, he was small he looked about three, his robes had shrunk, and all that remained the same was his scar, his glasses and his messy, jet black hair. He pinched his arm hard.

"Ow!" he said rubbing were he pinched; he felt the great urge to cry but stopped it.

Okay so that didn't work, it was time to put Plan B into action… i Plan Must-Kill-Ron. /i 

He turned to face Ron, "What did you do?" he said quietly but angrily, trying to hold his temper.

Ron stared then said uncertainly, "Er-s-sorry?" Ron certainly did look sorry but Harry didn't care, they still had a week till Christmas holidays.

He suddenly felt Hermione grab him round his navel, "Let me go," Harry said, trying hard to pry out of Hermione's arms, "So I can kill Ron".

"No Harry we have to go to Professor Dumbledore now!" said Hermione worriedly.

"I want to kill Ron first!"

"No! Go get the invisibility cloak now!"

Harry did as he was told. He really did not stand a chance against Ron who was now thirteen years older than he was. It was a big task pulling open the lid to his trunk, but he eventually did. He went back downstairs and gave Hermione the cloak.

"How are we going to go? All of us can't fit under at the same time," said Harry.

"I'm going to carry you," said Hermione simply.

"No way!" protested Harry, "No one's carrying me anywhere!"

"Fine stay like that for your whole life," Hermione shrugged off handing the cloak back to Harry, "I'm going to bed," she turned to leave, but Harry stopped her.

"No wait! I'll come," he said, now obviously on the verge of tears.

"Okay," said Hermione, she knew he would give in. "Come on Ron," she bent down and picked Harry up and Ron threw the cloak over them.

hr 

On the way to Dumbledore's office Harry was squirming uncomfortably.

"Will you stop?" said Hermione irritably.

"Sorry, I've just never been held before…or at least I can't remember it," said Harry quietly

"Oh, well try not to move so much okay?" said Hermione softening up her tone.

Harry nodded.

"Here," said Hermione, after a few minutes of Harry yawning she pushed his head gently onto her shoulder "Is that better?"

Harry didn't answer, he was already asleep.

Although, he didn't know why, but a sudden sleepiness came over him he fell asleep as soon as his had head touched Hermione's shoulder.

"Cockroach cluster?"

"Fizzing Whizbees?"

"Sherbet Lemon?"

"Acid Pop?" guessed Harry groggily lifting his head from Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh Harry your awake! Okay we'll try that, Acid Pop," said Hermione; the stone gargoyles moved revealing a revolving stone staircase. The trio stepped onto them.

"Good guess H—!" Hermione began to congratulate him.

"Why did you let me fall asleep?" interrupted Harry sounding hurt.

"Why not?" asked Hermione frowning slightly.

"'Cause," said Harry a-matter-of-factly "it's too early."

Hermione rolled her eyes and knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Come in," a voice said from behind the door, Ron took the invisibility cloak off them, and Harry scrambled out of Hermione's arms while Ron opened the door.

"Ah Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger!" greeted Professor Dumbledore beaming, "And where is Harry?" his gaze suddenly switched to Harry.

"This i is /i Harry, Professor," said Hermione.

"What happened?" asked Dumbledore, his brow furrowing, he conjuring three chairs.

After taking a seat, Ron launched into a slightly sheepish explanation of the nights events, punctuated by remarks on Harry's behalf.

"I know what happened," said Dumbledore after Ron had finished. "It was the anti-transitivo curse"

"The what?" asked Harry.

"The anti-transitivo curse is a spell that takes the victim back in time," said Hermione.

"Correct Hermione," said Dumbledore smiling, Hermione blushed and Harry glared at her, "The antidote takes several months to complete."

"Two months?!" said Harry leaning so forward in his chair Hermione had to push him back before he fell off.

"Yes Harry, two months," said Dumbledore slowly

i Well done rocket scientist, /i Ron thought to himself at the Harry's remark.

It was agreed that Harry could not stay at school - after all, he was having trouble not crying when he pinched himself, and would clearly be unable to cope with the level of magic that he had been doing. Dumbledore, completely ignoring Harry's protests, arranged to have the trio sent to the burrow, where Mrs Weasley would take care of the three year old until the antidote was concocted. Then he conjured up three beds for Harry, Ron and Hermione to sleep in, before bidding them all goodnight.

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long two months.


End file.
